neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Warriors
Cosmic Warriors is an upcoming, collaboration RPG made by , , and for the Wii U. It takes place in space, possibly 1,000 - 1,000,000 years in the future, where humans are forced to fight Vimenka to protect Earth from disaster. Gameplay Cosmic Warriors is a role-playing game, so in battle, you go to a completely different screen from the one shown overworld, and characters take turns attacking. Only up to four characters may be in a team as once. All four characters choose their attacks individually, and each have unique styles of battle. Outside of battle, the player controls Irina. When you run into an enemy or boss, you are taken to a different screen. Characters have special moves outside of battle (such as Irina being able to shoot her gun, or James being able to use flames) that must be used in certain situations to advance in the stage. Whenever a player attacks, they can do some kind of command to make their attack deal more damage than usual. Whenever a player attacks, they can do some kind of command to make their attack deal more damage than usual. Experience Points are gained at the end of battles, and after gaining the maximum amount for a character, they will level up. As characters level up, their attack power, defense, health, and SP are all raised. The max level for a character is 60. Stats *Power - Determines how much damage an attack deals. *Defense - Determines how much damage is subtracted from attacks. *Health - The points that give characters life. When HP hits zero, the character goes unconscious. *SP - (Special Points) The points that give characters power to use special attacks. Plot Note: The plot is currently incomplete. What is currently written is what the producers of the game have written down so far. Irina Mianka is a 22-year-old girl that started to hear the spirit of a Goddess. The Goddess introduces herself as Toria. That spirit was warning her about an imminent attack of a kind of aliens that could destroy all of humanity. Toria tells that she cannot do anything because she is a spirit. She asks Irina to help her and defend the world. Irina chooses not to believe her, and even jokes at it with her sister. But, the two are later forced to help her when they notice that strange beings are coming from the sky. Irina and Anita are given the gift of power by Toria to fight the aliens, that are known as the Vimenka. Her sister abandons her in the beginning of the game, because she is the tutorial character. Then, in the end, she returns and is controlled by the head Vimenka, making her the final boss. Locations *Alapocitis - The bridge/portal connecting Vimenka and Earth. This is how the planets connect, through a portal. *Masilion - The capital city of Earth. Most battles take place around here. *Keuirn - The capital city of the Vimenka planet. The war started here. *MidSpace - An area in space between the two planets that some battles take place in. Characters Party Members *Irina Mianka - A 22-year-old, human female. Irina is forced to fight Vimenka, which fuels her depression. She is depressed due to losing her childhood friend, Peli by the Vimenka. She begins to believe that he is no longer alive. Irina fights with a gun. *Anita Mianka - A 19-year old, human female who is also forced to fight the Vimenka. She fights with a knife. Later, she mysteriously disappears after getting pulled into a pond on Vimenka. She is Irina’s sister. *Junoleth - A Vimenka male. He joined the side of the humans after being tortured by the leader of the species, Golien. *James - A human male who has fire-powers. He is a general of the humans’ army, and considered a hero of the war to those on the human-side. Nonplayable *Peli - A human male. After fighting the Vimenka for years, he is captured by a general on the enemy's side. *Golien - The leader of the Vimenka. He has a few mechanic limbs, such as an arm-cannon and a knife that can stick out of his knee, making knee strikes extra painful. *Toria - The goddess who watches over Irina and her party, and assists them with tips and tutorials for battles. Gallery File:IrinaANG.png|Irina Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:X-Scissor Games Category:Alange's Things Category:Midnight Pulse Studios Category:Collaborations Category:2012 Category:Sci-Fi Category:Alange's Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Wii U Games